all because you kissed me good night
by homeplus
Summary: it's new year's eve. will Natsume finally tell his feelings as a new year's resolution?


Title: Just because he kissed me good night.

Disclaimer: she does not own Gakuen Alice.

It was New Year's Eve and everyone from the entire class was in Natsume's three star room (A/N: that's a big room...). Everyone was eating, drinking and partying.

"Where in the world is Mikan?" Hotaru asked. Everyone looked around to see if Mikan was there.

"Even for a party Sakura-san is late." Yuu said and everyone laughed. After a few minutes, the doors burst open and revealed a certain brunette. Mikan scanned the room looking for her one favourite person. Finally her eyes stopped a certain raven haired person. Her eyes twinkled and ran towards the person.

"HOTARU!" she screamed as she ran to her best friend. Hotaru turned around and shot her with her baka gun. Mikan went flying to the other side of the room. Yuu went after Mikan and helped her up. "Hotaru-chan... could you just give me a hug, just one." Mikan begged as she cried water falls of tears.

"No." Hotaru said coldly and drank her wine.

"We will hug you!" Mikan's fans said (A/N: ever since they grew up Mikan grew parts of her body and made her very attractive.)then their hairs gets burned and they all ran away.

"Hello, Sakura-san." Ruka greeted. Along with him was Natsume.

"Hello, Ruka-pyon." She said and gave him a hug. Ruka blushed red as a tomato. (A/N: he still has not gotten over his little crush towards her.)

"Sa-sakura-san." "See Hotaru, why can't you be like the others?" Mikan said as she hugged every other person who passed by.

"That's because some people actually like your hugs." Hotaru plainly said. Mikan puffed her cheeks. She was about to hug Natsume but he stooped her by pushing her face. She tried to reac for him bu her arms were to short.

"Not a chance, polka." He said and pushed her.

1...

2...

3...

"NATSUME YOU STUPID HENTAI JERK! You're so mean!" Mikan cried water falls again and hugged Yuu for comfort.

"Hn." Natsume ignored her.

"Hey! Everyone, the countdown is going to start!" one of the students screamed everyone went outside.

"Are you going to tell her?" Ruka asked Natsume as they walk outside.

"Maybe. Maybe not." Natsume said. "Are you going to try?" Natsume asked.

"Against you? I won't be stupid enough. Besides i'm already over her." Ruka said and left him. Natsume stared at him as he left. Then everyone started to count.

10...

Mikan stood next to Natsume. _"I have to move now." Natsume thought._

9...

Natsume grabbed her and dragged her to the woods.

8...

"Let go of me!" Mikan said as she struggled.

7...

"Are you listening to me?! I said-" "Shut up! Just follow!" Natsume said. Mikan kept quiet.

6...

They ended up on a riverbank. "What are we doing here?" Mikan asked. Natsume hugged her. "H-hey! W-what are you?" She blushed and struggled free from him. "Sshh..." Natsume whispered to her.

5...

"I...

4...

...Love

3...

You...

2...

Mikan." Natsume whispered in her ears and hugged her tighter. He let her go and leaned in for a kiss.

1...

Their lips touched and the fireworks exploded and lit it up the dark sky with different colors. After every breath-taking second their kiss was more passionate. After a few minute they broke apart to get some air. Their faces were red as tomato. "So?" Natsume said trying to get an answer from her.

"I..." Mikan said trying to compose herself. She took a deep breath and hugged him tight. "I love you too, Natsume." She whispered to him. Natsume smiled and hugged her back.

"Are you sure his is alright?" Ruka asked Hotaru. They were up in a near by tree.

"Are you questioning me, Nogi?" Hotaru asked coldly. Ruka backed away, afraid that she might do something to him. After a few moments Hotaru signalled him to come near her. Ruka did what he was told. Hotaru grabbed his collar and pecked at his lips. Ruka blushed. "Happy new year, Ruka. You may go." Hotaru said as she stared back at her camera.

" Ha-happy new year." He said as he went down from the tree.

"Nogi, wait." Hotaru stopped him.

"y-yes?" Ruka said as he stopped.

"Get over her. I'll be here for you." She said without looking away from her camera.

"Thanks. Happy new year again. Oh! About earlier, I already did. Thanks to you." He said with a big smile on his face and went down. Hotaru just smiled.

"Happy new year!" Mikan said.

"Happy new year." Natsume said. "WE should head back. Hey must be looking for us." Natsume said. Mikan nodded and they went back hands intertwined.

The party went on until 3 in the morning. And soon enough people are starting to leave.

"*yawn* I have to go." Mikan said. Natsume pulled her close to him and gave her a good night's kiss.

"Good night, polka." He said. Mikan smiled.

"Good night." Mikan said and left.

I climbed up the door and opened the stairs,

Said my pajamas and put on my prayers.

Then I turned off the bed and crawled into the light...

All because you kissed me good night.

-END-

Homeplus: Happy 2010 to all!

Mikan: to you too!

Natsume: Happy new year, idiots.

Homeplus: oh look! He greeted us happy new year! I'm so happy.

ALL: Happy new year to you (reader)! We hope you enjoyed this fanfic!


End file.
